Heart of Darkness
by vamphony
Summary: "The light inside of her was relentless and wanted to shine on everything it touches; to grace every inch of the planet and turn it inside out until you couldn't distinct right from wrong... because right would be the only decision."


**AN:** After this little idea for a one shot popped up into my head, I _had_ to write it. I couldn't stop thinking about it for days but I wanted it to be perfect so it took me a little bit of time to write it the way I wanted it to come out. I hope I captured and explained emotions, feelings and the scenes well. This wasn't as long as I expected it to be. I just thought it would be longer but this is the way it came out and happy with it. I really had so much fun writing it. This and "Damon's Teddy Bears" are my favorite one shots that I've ever wrote. These two were the ones I had lots of fun with and got done quickly so I love them, lol.

But, other than that, I have a little bit of bad news. I'm going to be taking just a short break from fanfiction. I just need to make sure I have my school work and dance routines ready because it's a vital part of my future. It won't be long. Just a few weeks. But, I doubt anyone will miss me. I'll still be writing and when I come back, I plan to have _many_ new one shots and stories. And, finish my other ones, I guess.

Do me a favor while I'm gone though. Please look at these authors and their amazing stories: **Salvatoreboys4ever** , **scarlett2112** , **VitsAsh** , **deepwater1978, MovingOnIsNeverEasy** , **Mariah April May.** They have such amazing stories and I want you all to go and support them while I'm away. I just honestly need a break for a moment. I stress too easily. Just need to let my brain breath.

Enjoy ; )

* * *

The moon shone down intimidatingly on the land beneath it like that of the eye of the devil straight into the soul of the damned. It rose unwillingly and hung like an ill specter throughout the nights. Upon the forest floor lie trees of yesteryear, fallen in storms long forgotten. Even so many hours after the rains have passed, the soil remains wet, slowly releasing its heavy fog. The air is rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam, damp too. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns like seaside waves; even the color of the moss is kelp-like. The animals that stirred during the day light became silent for the night and the darkness that came with it.

Damon sat on the broken tree from the raging storms of the night before. He leaned forward on his knees; resting his elbows on his legs, listening for any change in sound of the forest floor. He had to _protect._ From anything threatening his home and family. The outside super naturals would love to get their greedy little hands on a werewolf clan. Spells and torture all around. It could be the end of the Salvatore family. And, he would _not_ let that happen. Not if he had anything to say about it.

He closed his eyes and tapped into his sensitive hearing that picked up any sound for miles in the forest. Light footsteps; werewolves, animals. Hard footsteps; _other_ super naturals... enemies. He tilted his head up to the sky, slightly, and heard nothing but small mammals scurrying in the dirt or up in the trees. He licked his lips and dropped his head back down. He wondered if Stefan had found anything on the other side of the trees but knew that if something were to happen, he would hear.

A _snap_ that could be no more than a half a mile away, suddenly broke the silence in his ears. It was from a tree branch. His body went rigid and his back straightened, ready for a fight he no doubt would come next. _An intruder._ On _his_ territory.

His demonic senses suddenly started to take over the more his blood started to turn hot in his body. He felt his hand start to grow longer and his fingernails turned into claws in the span of a few moments, and contort into the monster he had been born with. He fell to the ground that had thankfully dried from the hours it had been raining and his hands dug into the damp dirt, needing to ground himself as his body twisted in painful angles. He heard his clothes rip from his body and his gums show his sharp fangs before standing up on all fours, fur covering his entire body.

The noise came again and his head snapped over to the direction of the sound. He bit back his urge to growl; he couldn't let the intruder know he knew they were there. It would scare them away or cause them to prepare for the battle they were begging for. If they weren't, they should have known better than to step foot in his territory. _Everyone_ knew the Salvatore's lived in this area. So, this was planned. It _had_ to be.

His feet started to take off and his paws hit the ground, smashing leaves and small twigs under his weight. As he ran closer, he made sure to watch his step and slow down before he could alert anyone in the area.

For a moment, he thought it might be Stefan but it _couldn't_ be. Stefan was on the other side of the forest. He would have no reason to come closer to him and if he needed him, all he would have to do is howl. And the footsteps were too light to be his little brother's and too heavy to be an animal. He crept closer to the sound and made sure to hide in between the trees and growing plants. He slightly tilted his head so his eyes were looking for whatever made the noises and tried to calm his body to keep his predator sense from jumping out from the trees like a wild animal. It went silent for a moment and for a second, he thought they had gotten away. The entire forest was once again quiet.

It wasn't until the grown-out bushes on the other side of him tussled that he knew he was in the right place. He sniffed into the air and couldn't smell anything. That was weird. _Every_ supernatural had a smell or aroma. Vampires smelled like blood or liquor. Witches stunk of potions and herbs. Werewolves smelled like wet dogs or fire from the countless times they had started a fire at night to keep warms sometimes. And, this person didn't smell like any of those. It didn't make sense.

The bushes moved again but still no one came out. It just kept moving and shaking as if they were wary to come out. He sat, still keeping his eyes on the bushes, resisting the urge to go over and rip into the person trespassing in his territory.

And after what seemed like hours, the bushes finally opened and someone stepped out. He couldn't see their face. It was covered by a long, black cape and hood. But, he knew it was a woman. Her curves were visible even through the material that hid her body. She looked around her; checking to see if anyone knew she was there and looked down when she thought no one saw her. He wordlessly watched as she bent down on her knees and reached her small hand into the pond in front of her. And, it hit him.

It was the healing pond that magically cured any sickness or wound on the body. She had injuries. But, why?

He found himself no longer having the urge to rip her to pieces; as if his demon calmed at the sight of her. He still watched her with great caution, never taking his eyes away. You could never be _too_ careful, especially with someone you didn't know.

She cupped a handful of water and pulled her arm out in front of the pond. She rubbed the water on her olive tanned arm and they both watched in awe as the bloody wound started to heal and disappear like it never existed in the first place. Her face was still covered by the hood and she stood up, her back slightly to him.

He felt his body turn once again and back into his human form. His clothes had been put right back on his body; a weird power he still never understood in all his years of changing into a werewolf. He silently walked out from behind the trees and bushes, stopping feet away from her. His anger suddenly started to boil back up when he realized that she _did_ where she was, otherwise she wouldn't have known this fountain was here. She _knew_ it was his territory. He crossed his arms and clenched his jaw at the thought. He loudly cleared his throat to let her know he was behind her. She jumped slightly from the action and turned around at him. Her face was still hidden underneath the hood and she was now facing him. He took a step closer to scare her and let her know she was in _his_ part of town.

" _Who_ are you and _why_ are you here?" He demanded, his voice stern and bitter. Her hands slowly reached up from her sides to the hood and grabbed it with her fingers, pulling it off of her head.

The first thing he noticed where her eyes, shining brightly in the light of the moon. He was mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored her pupils. It reminded him of the wet bark on the peeling trees; something that began to happen frequently. Or, the rust of metal after it's been soaked from water. Combined with the gentleness of her features and olive tanned skin, she could soothe anyone. Her tall frame and slender body were like of a catwalk model. Her hazel eyes, like the sea, were calm and emotionless as she stared at him, which made her pink, pouty lips stand out. She wasn't beautiful in the classic way; no flowing golden curls or ivory skin; no piercing eyes of blue but in her ordinariness, she was stunning. She was shorter than average but from the way her curves stuck out, it made her down right _adorable._ Something radiated from within her that wouldn't let him tear his eyes away. The light inside of her was relentless and wanted to shine on everything it touches; to grace every inch of the planet and turn it inside out until you couldn't distinct right from wrong because right would be the _only_ decision.

He quickly shook his head, realizing that he had been staring for _God_ knows how long and made sure to keep his anger visible on his face. She couldn't have an anterior motive for coming here, not just to heal herself.

She continued to look at him through her doe eyes, under dark lashes, waiting for his next move. She didn't look scared or nervous like he had hoped or thought she would be. He was the _werewolf king._ She should be _terrified..._ but, she just looked over him, silently, _curious._

She took a step closer, causing him to shiver from nerves. Who knows what this creature could do to him. She wasn't _anything_ he could smell. Maybe she could kill him in the blink of an eye and take his home by force. He had to be careful.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking as she stepped closer to him. Her eyebrows pulled together; she cocked her head at him, her hazel orbs locked into his as if she was trying to get a good read on him.

"Don't be scared, _Damon_." Her silk voice came low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and power. It caught him off guard; he never expected this woman to know his name... or be _affected_ by her calm, soft voice that bounced around in his ears, replaying over and over. His eyes squinted.

"How do you know my name?" Damon asked, trying to drive anger in it to make her step back or leave. Every part of him that wanted to rip into this intruder and attack them on sight, went completely silent at the mention of his name. Who knows what else this woman knew. Or, what she could do.

"I'm an angel." She stated, the curves of her lips turning upwards into a comical smile at his question as if it was the most _obvious_ thing about her. "I know many things." She vaguely said after moments of silence.

At this revelation; he scoffed. " _An angel._ Please. Those don't exist." She shook her head at his answer, her smile still visible on her face but stayed silent.

It thoroughly annoyed him how she continued to smile or stay emotionless at his every response. Why wasn't she scared? Or, nervous? Or, even angry that he demanded to know who she was and why she here. A question she still hadn't answered.

"And, you never answered my question." He replied, his eyes flickering down to the now hidden arm and back up to her eyes. Why had she needed to get water from the pond? What had hurt her? He quickly found himself wanting to know more and more about this strange woman that claimed to be something that didn't exist. But, he was still waiting for the proverbial rug to be pulled out from underneath him at the entire situation.

She looked at him in question before speaking. "I was here because I hurt myself. I fell and my arm scratched against a broken tree branch and I had heard whispers of this begin here so I came to see for myself."

"But, I thought you were an angel." He stated, slightly smirking, knowing he had caught her in a lie.

She shook her head at the smirk and sighed. "Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I'm invincible. I can still get hurt and even die."

He rolled his eyes. She was s _till_ trying to stick with that story?

Her look suddenly turned back confused at his eye roll and she tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows at him. She licked her lips before stepping closer. His hands itched to push her away from him; still wary about her in general. He didn't even know her name. He silently turned the thought away that whispered he was just trying to find an excuse to touch her in some shape or form.

"And, my name is Elena." She stated after a moment, answering his previous question. _Elena._ The name fit her so perfectly. It was on replay in his mind after minutes of her words; completely awestruck by it. He didn't know why this girl was affecting him so much. It was just her _name._ Why was his heart beating fast and his palms sweaty? This must be some sort of witchcraft. This had never happened before.

She silently took another step closer to him and he watched her through nervous eyes, anticipating what she was about to do. Her hand raised from her side and reached up to his face. Inches away from his cheek, he grabbed her hand, stopping her hand in its track and she gasped from the rough action. His grip tightened on her hand so she couldn't move it, but not to hurt her. She looked at him, her mouth slightly open, her eyes widened.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Damon. Calm down." Elena whispered, slightly begging for him to let her hand go. "I'm just curious about the werewolf king." She murmured to herself but knew he could hear every word.

His hand let up, _slightly,_ staring at her with caution. His blue eyes shined with curiosity himself about this woman and her weird tendencies. A part of him was screaming not to trust her. Maybe she would curse him or cause him pain by touching his face. But, a _very_ small part, was whispering she wouldn't cause him any harm. She just wanted to know more about him. And, if she wanted to hurt him, she would already. Their hands were already touching.

He let her hand go and dropped his back to his side, still ready to stop her from anything foul thing she planned to do. He wouldn't go down without a fight. He tried to ignore the cold sensation that swept over his body when he pulled his hands form hers. It was just the wind. Nothing more.

She smiled at the gesture, at his form of trust and her hand continued its journey until it laid flat on his cheek. His skin instantly warmed and inside of his chest he felt his hear skip a beat. He closed his eyes; content with her palm laying against the skin of his cheek and his eyelashes lightly rubbed against the tips of her thumb and she smiled as his eyebrows furrowed when her touch started to draw memories back to the forefront of his mind.

 _Blood... whips... starvation... torture... pain._

His eyes flew open and he smacked her hand away from his face roughly, making her jump from the action. He could see the fear in her hazel eyes now; she was _terrified._ She took a step back and he started to walk closer to her as she tried to keep stepping back from him. Anger boiled deep in his system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction against this doe eyed brunette, and he knew it was too much for him to handle. She continued to back away until her back hit a tree and she looked up at it with fearful eyes. He placed his hands on both sides of her head; trapping her in between his body and the tree. She sucked in a breath when he bent his head down closer to hers, piercing her soul with his hard, rigid eyes.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain-"

"Shut up." He spat, flashes of the cruel memories she brought up hitting him from all angles. It was now the only thing he could think about... well other than hurting her. His hand came up around her throat and tightened, making her hands come up to his, lightly scratching on his hand, trying to make his grip let up. Her eyes widened when his hand clenched around her throat tighter, cutting off her air supply. His face was completely void of emotion and the sight only _horrified_ her further. She was about to die.

He suddenly let go and she fell to the ground; sucking in deep breaths of oxygen. She placed her hand on her chest, as her chest quickly raised and fell with each intake of breath. And, before she knew it, his hands gripped her arms and she was pulled back up, into his arms in the blink of an eye. Her head was on his shoulder and his hands slid up her back, holding her to him as she looked confused into the air. It seemed as though Damon was battling with the demons inside of him and trying not to give into the one that demanded he kill her. A slight gasp escaped her lips and he laid his head in her hair, his body calming and the monsters inside went silent for the moment.

In the storm, she quickly became the gentle sun, peering over the clouds, banishing them away from around his mind and heart. He had never felt safer.

His hands gently rubbed up the small of her back; comforting her from the pain he never intended to inflict on her. His demon got a hold of her too quick. That wasn't him; he didn't hurt innocent people, especially women. She had to know he was sorry.

She had just got comfortable and laid her head into his neck, breathing in his scent when he pulled her back; his hands still gripping her arms. She looked at him, confused at his bipolar attitude before her eyes shot up to his.

His blue orbs swirled, turning light, like the hot summer on a sunny day. They formed with an emotion she could recognize immediately; regret. His face softened, as though as was saddened at his own actions and what he had done. His right hand slid up to her throat and for a moment, she thought he was going to hurt her again and she prepared herself for another torturous round as his hand tightened around her throat.

But, it never came.

His hand didn't clasp around her throat or even on her skin... but instead, his fingers danced across where he hurt her, massaging the bruise he no doubt thought would be there by tomorrow morning. Her back was still pressed against the tree, his other hand down on her hip, gripping onto her as if he needed to make sure she was really there. He bent his head down closer to the bruise to get a better look and he only grew more disgusted with himself. It felt like all his suspicions and oppositions about her melt away the moment he saw fear in her hazel orbs.

He sighed, still rubbing the spot where his hand was. "I'm sorry." He quickly said, in a rushed breath, like the words were hard to get out. It sounded foreign on his tongue and coming from him. She could tell he wasn't used to saying it, if at all.

She knew what he was apologizing for and decided not to push the subject on why he flipped back and forth with his emotions. It wasn't really any of her business... and it wouldn't be wise to make him angry again. Maybe this time he might actually kill her.

She just nodded as he pulled his hand away from her throat. One of hers replaced the one taken away, her skin still tingling from his touch and she rubbed it as he turned his back to her and walked to the almost _glowing_ pond. She took a step away from the tree as he bent down; his hands almost touching the water. He tilted his head, looking at her from over his shoulder. He silently nodded his head at the pond, telling her to come here. She wordlessly walked over and bent down as he cupped water in his hand and wiped it on her throat. She shivered from the cool water as it slid down her skin and disappeared into the material of the cape. She felt her skin heal itself, even though it was never really hurt and ran a hand over it out of comfort.

Damon watched the red spot heal back up and blended back in with her skin tone. He sighed in relief as he heard a branch crack just from behind the trees. His head snapped over to the sound, his eyes hard, ready to attack. He waited for something to happen next but nothing came. Just silence. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or happy. At least now, it could attack Elena. He just didn't want anything to happen to her; she definitely didn't deserve it. But, his body was howling for a fight. It was his natural instinct.

A finger curled around his chin, pulling his head back to her. A teasing smile made its way on her lips at his reaction to something so small.

"It was just an animal, Damon. Don't be so jumpy. No one would attack you or your family... would they?" She asked, confused, pulling her hand away from his skin.

He nodded; taking a look around to ease his nerves before turning back to her. "I'm a werewolf, Elena. A werewolf _king. Of course,_ people would be trying to attack my family; other super naturals..." He sighed and stood up, wiping his hand on his jeans. Elena followed moments later, waiting for him to continue. "It doesn't make sense though. My family has never sought out to hurt anyone. We only kill to survive. We don't kill innocent people and we aren't evil... but there are still man people after us-"

"You have a special kind of blood running through your veins, Damon. You and your family. You're one of the few, if not only, werewolf packs to be used for spells and sacrifices. And, witches and vampires love to use that for their own gain." She finished for him, her face turning sad at thought.

He nodded silently, pursing his lips at the thought.

"I'm sorry your family had to go through that. I can feel the fear within you. You're scared for your family and want to protect them at any cost." She stated, reading the emotions plain as day on his face. He didn't bother to hide them anymore. Not with her. She could read them within seconds. "That's very admirable. Not many people have those same traits anymore, Damon. Make sure you never forgot them. It's what make you who you are. And, I know your family must be proud."

He scoffed at the last bit and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, their _extremely_ proud." He sarcastically responded, biting back the curses that threatened to leave his lips at the mention of his family.

Elena's eyes furrowed at his response and she tilted her head at him, confused. "What do you mean by that? Why isn't your family proud of you?"

He shrugged, trying to show that he couldn't care less of what they thought but knew it was a lie. She could see right through him. They both knew that. She raised an eyebrow at his shrug, prodding him to say more with her look.

"They just act like I can never do anything right. They always pick at everything I do and how I do it. They always have. I just don't understand. I even tried to do it their way and they still judge me without reason. The only person I can really ever be myself with is my little brother, Stefan. But, sometimes, we still don't have the best relationship."

He silently cursed himself after he was done. Why doesn't he just spill his entire life story now? He didn't know he had started to ramble until he was already finished. He sounded so _weak_ and _pathetic._ The things he promised himself he would never be and the things his father would shame him on.

He watched as Elena bit down on her lower lip, in thought before she spoke up. "Earlier... when I touched your cheek, I saw terrible things. One of them you were locked in a basement, starving and chained to the wall, your arms bleeding. I felt so much pain it was sickening. And, then, moments later, a man walked in and walked over to you. He picked up a knife and cut into your other arm and just _watched_ as you led out and screamed in pain. It was your _father._ How could he do that to you? To his own _son?"_ She asked in disbelief, gasping at the images. She was completely _appalled._ How could a _ny_ father do that to their own child? And, watch as they writhed in pain from _their_ hand? She couldn't _imagine_ how Damon felt. She only experienced a few seconds of that pain. God knows how long he had to bare it. No wonder he was so jumpy and angry all the time.

"I'm so sorry, Damon." She cried, her eyes filling with tears. "No one should have to go through that, especially from their own _father._ I'm sorry you had to feel that pain. You didn't deserve any of it."

Damon walked closer and took her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her small waist as she laid her head on his chest; resisting the urge to cry. He had never met such a caring person, let alone a girl about to cry her eyes out because she found out her was being tortured by his own father. He heard her sniffle and curled her arms around his stomach. The sound ripped his heart out. He couldn't bear to hear it again. He would rather have another session with his father than to hear her cries of pain.

He didn't know why he was acting like this; my God, he just met the girl and he was already acting like some lovesick fool. Why was her presence turning him soft? Her beauty? Her hazel eyes? Or, selflessness?

He didn't know.

He just sat his head on top of hers, silently, and held her, waiting for whenever her tears would fall from her eyes.

But, they didn't.

She pulled away moments later and blinked them away. She took a deep breath and bit down on her lip. Her eyes shot up to his, looking at him from under her dark lashes, a questioning gaze on her face.

"Why did he do that to you?"

He slightly turned away; ashamed. He shrugged. "He said it would help me be a better leader. That if I knew how pain felt, how it worked and how much I could push through it, it would help the pack because if any of us ever got kidnapped and I was locked up, I could get through the pain and save my family. I've been doing it for years so it's not _as_ painful as it would be if I just started to do it-"

"That doesn't make it any better! You still went through massive amounts of pain. For what? So, you can save your family and be able to work through pain? That's not okay! You shouldn't be _used_ to this. That's what makes it worse." Elena replied, hot tears now sliding down her cheeks.

She was _crying_ for him. _Because_ of him. His body reacted before his mind could and the next thing he knew, he was cupping her face in his hands. Her tears dripped onto his fingers and her eyes were closed as her lungs took small, rugged breaths in between her tears.

He didn't know what to do. He had never been anywhere close to a crying female. Not even his own mother. She never cried. At least, not anywhere around him.

"Please don't cry." Damon begged as she started to wipe her tears with the back of her hand. He pulled away from her face; he shouldn't be too close to her. She calmed her body and fanned herself with her hand as the tears finally stopped. Her eyes were still glossy and she took a deep breath.

He decided to change the subject to make her stop crying and lighten up her mood. It didn't take a genius to see that this conversation was hurting her. Maybe she really _was_ an angel. She was shedding tears for a man she didn't know and was worried about how it made him feel. No one had ever done that before. Not even his family.

"Why were you out here?" He asked softer this time so he didn't cause more tears. "I mean, you obviously came over here to heal your wound but why were you in the forest to begin with? It just seems weird to be alone in a place like this at night."

She shrugged, looking around. "I don't know, honestly. I was walking around by the tomb where the vampires had been burned in the 1800's when I felt this urge to just walk this way. Then, when I was walking, that's when I fell and hit my arm."

He nodded, taking in the information. He opened his mouth to respond when a howl broke through the silence, making his head snap over to the sound in a panic. Elena looked over to where he was staring at and drew her eyebrows together, confused.

"What's wrong? What does that mean?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. Damon quickly glanced back at her when it went silence again. His eyes were frantic and his jaw was clenched.

"It's mean a few things. Either someone dangerous is in my territory and attacking or it's one of my family members telling me to come home for some reason." Damon replied, taking a step to the direction of the howl. He was ready to take off and see why his family was calling out to him when Elena's hand landed on his arm, warming the skin. He turned back as she pulled his arm to her.

"What?" He asked when she stepped closer. Another howl rung through the air and he was ready to pull his arm from Elena's grip when he heard her voice.

"Kiss me." She said, still tugging on his arm. The words made his ears perk up and he turned back to her, confused. Kiss her? Why?

A part of him was cheering that he should do it without questions asked but, he needed to get to his family. They might be in danger and getting murdered. He didn't have time to kiss Elena.

"What?" He asked in disbelief as the howls got louder. He looked back in the direction of the werewolf calling out to him and felt Elena pull him back.

"Just kiss me!" She yelled, desperation in her voice.

Damon growled before turning his body back to her. He pushed her against a tree a few feet behind them and roughly cupped her face in his hands. His hands tightened against her skin and grabbed a few strands of her hair in his fingers, pressing his lips against hers.

The start of the soft touch sent a strong feeling of warmth spiraling through her system. Without hesitation, they both slowly moved in. His insistent mouth was parting her trembling lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, inflicting sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. His tense nerves soon began to relax, his troubles, his pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only him, him and Elena. Epiphany and elation percolated into their veins and soon the entire system as he continued to press his lips more impenetrably and rougher onto her lips. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. His insistent mouth was parting her trembling lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, inflicting sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling.

She had never experienced a kiss before; not since her lips held unmistakable power that could hurt or kill someone. But, It could also heal and bless others. She had never even thought of using it before now. It was just right. Damon couldn't get hurt.

He pulled away moments later when he heard another howl. He licked his lips as she began to open her eyes. Their heads both turned at the sound and he looked back moments later, ready for battle. He stared at her, silently, his hands still intertwined in her hair. She bit down on her lip, making him want to bite them instead.

He wordlessly told her he had to leave and she nodded. He pulled his hands and body away from her, walking in the direction of the werewolves. He felt a slight tingle on his lips before it shot through every inch of his body, almost like a cold shiver but it felt warm. He suddenly felt energetic and _stronger._ His eyebrows furrowed and he looked back to her, to ask if she had done something. He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut when he turned back.

She was _gone._

He looked around to see if she had just started to walk away but found nothing but thin air. He called her name once, thinking she would respond but once again got nothing back. He took once last look around and the forest grew eerily quiet. He shook his head and started to run to the howl's as his body grew stronger with every step of the way.

* * *

 **AN:** Tell me what you thought! I really want to hear your opinions and what you felt thought the one shot. I get sometimes that you just don't want to type a lot but I would love to hear your true and honest opinions about it. And, what you really felt while reading it, if anything. Because if not, then I can improve in the future. Just tell me! Just do me this one last thing for me before I leave : (

But, anyways, make sure you check out and support those authors listed above. They truly deserve it. Do me that one favor while I'm gone and I hope you all enjoyed this! Love you all. Bye.


End file.
